The present invention relates to K 582 M and the process for the production thereof.
More specifically the present invention relates to a cultured medium obtained by culturing a K 582 M producing microorganism belonging to Genus Metarhizium and a mixture of K 582 M-A and -B obtained from said cultured medium and furthermore K 582 M-A and K 582 M-B obtained by separating from said mixture of K 582 M-A and B as well as the process for the production of the said products.